Mark
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po has been getting unknown marks on his body lately. The team doesn't know what causes them. Only Shifu and Po do. What starts out as a mystery to the Furious Five becomes an interesting situation for Po. This might get a little uncomfortable.


Mark

 **Don't Own KFP**

* * *

There has been a great concern of Po as of late. It happened one morning when Viper said, out loud, "What are those marks on your neck?" No one knew right away. Po had been experiencing some stinging neck pain, but he thought that it was just from sleeping on the bed. However, when Viper mentioned the marks, he knew it was something else. But no one knew how Po got the marks, and they would have dismissed it if the marks didn't move the next day. The previous ones were gone but the marks moved closer to Po's shoulder.

The marks looked like something had bitten Po. Now, I know what you're thinking, but this place isn't called Transylvania. Something or someone in the middle of the night was putting these marks on Po, and Po was determined to find out. He stayed up one night and found his answer. However, when he found his answer, he wouldn't share it with the others. It concerned and worried them to no end. "What did you see, Po?" They would ask.

"I told you already. It was nothing," Po said. But the marks had continued to move. It was only until they were on his upper right chest area that he told Master Shifu about it. When Master Shifu heard it, he declared to his students,

"They are only a part of Po. You see, he has a rare skin disorder that causes these marks to show." Of course, this led to more questions than answers. What kind of skin disorder would move further and further down Po's body every night? The most peculiar thing was they stopped whenever Po was out of town or the Furious Five were out of town. Another interesting thing was that they would often restart at the neck and then travel down until Po or the Five were out. The Five had to figure out this mystery.

The facts: Po's marks can't be a skin disorder because it only shows when he's with the Furious Five at night. Master Shifu is the only other person besides Po that knows what those marks actually are. Po's marks looked like bite marks. The marks seemed like they couldn't be made by little animals. No one from outside the palace could give him these marks because they wouldn't have stopped when the Furious Five weren't there. The marks would only appear when Viper, Tigress, and Monkey were in the same area as Po, and coincidentally, these are the only people who can make marks like those.

The original deduction was that one of the Furious Five were biting Po. But none of the Furious Five could remember biting Po, not that they would want to. For four months this went on unsolved, and Master Shifu through those months would always send Po or the Furious Five on a mission and the marks would start again at the neck. However, there was a problem. Recently, the bandits of the valley were snatching people and returning them but penniless. This increase of crime forced Master Shifu to make sure the Furious Five and Po were in the Jade Palace. As a result, the marks traveled further down Po each night. It wasn't until the marks reached Po's lower abdomen, that Master Shifu told Po to stay up at night and stop the problem. He also made sure that everyone, except Tigress, Monkey, and Viper, were down in the village, sleeping with the patrol station. So in the middle of the night, Po heard the noise that would be accompanied with the bite marks. He sat upright in his bed. Sure enough, there was one of the Furious Five sleepwalking into Po's room.

That person was about to grab hold of Po when Po shook them awake. "Tigress," He said gently shaking her. Tigress came out of her sleeping state and recognized where she was.

"PP Po," She stuttered. "What am I doing in your room?"

"Tigress, you've been sleepwalking and coming into my room and giving me bite marks," Po explained. Tigress was horrified.

"So it wasn't a dream," Tigress stumbled, gently sitting on Po's bed with him.

"A dream. You mean you dream about biting me," Po asked. "Why?" Tigress was blushing bright red.

"It's um... a little inappropriate," She finally managed to say. "But in the dream, I give you those marks as a sign of... deep appreciation and admiration."

"Are you trying to say you love me," Po questioned. Tigress shamefully nodded her head.

"At first, I thought it was just because of what we've been through but when they kept coming, I knew something was off. I didn't want to tell Master Shifu because I didn't think he would approve. But the fact that I was doing this and he knew about it-"

"He seemed surprised more than angry when I told him," Po interrupted. "I think he was worried that you would end up doing something you wouldn't agree to if you were awake." Tigress sighed embarrassed and ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, Dragon Warrior," Tigress said, trying to attain some kind of dignity, "I accept if you think less of me."

"No, no, not at all. In fact, I love you, too," Po replied, timidly. Tigress looked at him with amazed eyes. "WHOA!" Tigress quickly pounced on Po and kissed him with all her might. Not that Po mind. Now that he knew why she bit him, he was okay with some... rough love.

The bites continued to appear. However, now they have entered and stayed at a place on Po that no one bothers, nor wants, to check.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Inspired by a story like this.**


End file.
